Demons and Dresses
by Akarui KH
Summary: Nice piece of BankotsuJakotsu fluff. Bankotsu's clothes got torn up in a fight with a demon let's just say he's NOT too happy about borrowing an outfit from his crossdressing friend.


A/N - I have no idea where this bit of stupidity came from. I suppose it's me trying to see if I can write funny or not before starting one of the humor fics in my upcoming list. And you know something? Jakotsu is harder to write then I thought he'd be...if I twist either of the boys horribly out of character, shoot me. Please.

"Demons and Dresses"

"Jakotsu, are you sure you don't have anything a little more...?"The Shichinin-tai leader, Bankotsu, trailed off. He knew exactly what he **didn't** want to say - feminine, girly, effeminate - but he wasn't sure what the right word was for the end of his sentence.

"Nope." Jakotsu said cheerfully. Best friends always had a way of knowing what the other was thinking, and this pair was no exception.

Bankotsu sighed. Why did this have to happen to him?

Off fighting a demon earlier, his shirt and pants had both been considerably torn up, despite the plates of armor he'd been wearing. Of course, Jakotsu was definitely not the first person he'd asked for clothes - he'd just encountered a few minor problems along the way.

Of course Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu were pretty much lost causes due to size and shape issues, but the other two members of the Shichinin-tai hadn't helped much either.

Anything belonging to Suikotsu, who was currently in the more common mad-killer personality, might fit - just barely - or so Bankotsu thought would be the case. Unfortunately, clad in Suikotsu's clothes, he felt **almost** as much like a tank as Ginkotsu.

The only person left had been Renkotsu, but being bitchy as ever, the answer had been, "No."

Less then content about asking for clothes from Jakotsu, Bankotsu had snapped back something about Renkotsu's clothes making him look like a walking barrel anyway, and since then Renkotsu had been even bitchier then ever, proving to Bankotsu that even the leader probably shouldn't mess with some of his teammates.

So, having only one option left, Bankotsu stood looking horrified in a spare outfit of Jakotsu's -like any other outfit belonging to the taller man, **women's clothes**. A nice _pale blue yukata_. Joy.

"Are you sure this is all you have?"

"I told you already." Jakotsu sighed as he carefully fixed the sash around his companion's waist, "Besides, oo-aniki, you look great."

However, Jakotsu's voice floated right over his leader's head. Bankotsu was focused more on the fact that his companion's hands were where they were as he tied the sash. Knowing Jakotsu...

"There." The taller man said with a triumphant hint in his voice, and Bankotsu breathed a sigh of relief. He cared about Jakotsu deeply, but sometimes he was a little odd.

Like right now. "Oh come on, you want to wear it like me right?" Jakotsu said, and he suddenly held the fabric of one of the yukata's legs in his hands. Delicately he started to roll it up, and meanwhile the skin of Bankotsu's face was getting redder and redder. When Jakotsu was done, he carefully stepped over to a nearby pond and stared into the water.

He looked like himself, sure. Himself in women's clothes. Blue eyes in his reflection blinked straight back up at him and his long braid snaked over his shoulder. After a minute of staring in disbelief, he saw in the water Jakotsu stepping up behind him.

"You know, you look pretty cute right now." Jakotsu said, openly flirting with his leader for not the first time.

"Jakotsu-chan..." Bankotsu shook his head, a new flush of red filling up his face from his chin all the way up near the purple cross marking on his forehead.

"...where the hell did I pick you up, anyway?" He said jokingly. The Shichinin-tai leader knew he would rather not have it any other way.

However, in the back of his mind, he reminded himself to ask Renkotsu for clothes again. Until he could pick up something new for himself, he'd rather look like a barrel then look the way he did at the moment.

End

A/N - Tah-dah! My humor...is pitiful. But I tried, right? I tried! Anyway, please review. Reviews are like food. Flames will be used to torture Renkotsu.


End file.
